Macrophage has a function of treating waste products in a human body and a defensive function against pathogens such as a microbe and a virus, and tumor cells. Macrophage also has a function as an effector of cell immunity via presentation of an antigen to T cell and production of interleukin 1. Accordingly, it is important to activate macrophage for treatment and prevention of a cancer and an infectious disease, and the activation of macrophage makes it possible to carry out treatment and prevention of a cancer and an infectious disease.
A factor for activating macrophage is, for example, an interferon, and its clinical application has been carried out. In addition, it is known that a certain kind of polysaccharides has an immunostimulating activity, and some of them are expected to be developed as an antiviral agent and an anticancer agent (Patent Document 1 or 2).
Patent Document 3 describes that a human blood serum treated with an enzyme (β-galactosidase or β-galactosidase and sialidase) has an activity of macrophage activation.